Quelling the Beast
by Hypochlorite
Summary: Cassidy is a bright young woman who forsake her dreams of pursuing a career in the sciences due to a tragic mistake in judgement. Her best option is to go see her friend Lester, who told her he could get work for her. It's a fresh start. She is soon taken into the lives of Michael, Franklin and Trevor, who realize she may have much more to offer then they originally thought
1. Chapter 1

"Lester" she said calmly "give me the details or I'm going to rip your fucking head off"

She was slightly smiling and all of her words were calm and monotonous, despite what she was saying. Cool, calm and collected, yet that seemed to only add to the discomfort her words caused.

"I'm trying C! Just give me a few more minutes!" Lester stuttered. She was beautiful, he would admit that - but nothing more. He was not in love with her. Not. In. Love.

Even with her short burgundy shorts and purple tank to tied up to show just a hint of her stomach….

"Lester!" she shouted "I'm not your computer screen. Stop looking at me"

"Yeah, homie. I don't think she right fo' you" a voice said

"Who the fuck are you?" the girl asked

"Who you, girl?"

"I'm _Cassidy_ " she spat. "Well nice t' meet'cha dog. I'm Franklin" the man said. He was tall, African-American and younger than Lester. Kinda cute.

Two more men entered the office; they were older than Franklin and they were both white. There was an average-looking man with dark hair wearing a gray suit without a tie. He looked exhausted but well-kept. The other man was creepy looking, to say the least. He was wearing clothes that didn't fit, was covered in dirt and gasoline and God-knows-what-else. The weirdest thing was definitely his CUT HERE tattoo across his neck. Didn't exactly portray…..mental stability.

"I thought you said they were going to help me, not teach me how to play golf" the girl said to Lester. "Hey! I was almost professional!" the crazy-looking man said.

"Whatever. Where were we now?" she asked. "Lester checkin' out yo ass" Franklin laughed

"I was not! I have more pressing matters to attend to" Lester retaliated. "Other than the thing _pressing_ against the inside of your boxers?" Cassidy smiled devilishly. Lester shifted uncomfortably and had a slight blush.

"Wow! Fucking savage!" crazy dude said "can we keep her Mikey?"

The other man, "Mikey", looked embarrassed by the other's excitement.

"You're insane" Cassidy said "What's your name?"

"I'm Trevor. The old fuck there is Michael" Trevor gestured to the other man who was slightly blushing and had his palm against his forehead.

Trevor didn't give Michael a chance to say a word before he kept speaking "Lester does all the smart stuff and shit. He's really good with computers. Basically I'm saying you should put duct tape over your computer and phone cameras because he'll creep you."

"Trevor!" Lester shouted. Cassidy had never heard him shout or show any sort of emotion before and she was somewhat taken aback. "I am _not_ hacking into her cameras. I have no interest in anyone, please _fuck off_ " She had never heard him swear before either.

"Ooh someone is hormonal" Trevor teased. Before anyone could fire back at Trevor, Cassidy spoke "can ya' blame him?" she joked, trying to take some of the attention away from Lester, she knew he hated it. "No I certainly can't".

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since that moment. The moment you met Trevor. And Franklin and Michael. But Trevor was the most influential. You hung out with Trevor a lot, and he was quite the character. Although, ever since that day three months earlier, he hadn't made any advances towards her. He also never got angry in her presence.

Later Cassidy met Michael for dinner to discuss business. After all the number crunching and planning, Michael mentioned how he was surprised that Cassidy hadn't run from Trevor yet.

"Why would I do that?" she asked naively. "You're kidding right? Or are you as crazy as him? He's a psychopathic killer. He has a bloodlust and feels no remorse."

"That's not funny Michael!" Cassidy growled "he's very sweet and hasn't _killed_ anyone" she spat and then walked out on him. It was then Michael knew that she was a necessity for the team, even if for no other reason than to keep Trevor from going on a rampage.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, T, can we talk?" Michael asked. "What?" Trevor mumbled while watching TV.

"Well it's Cassidy" Michael had Trevor's attention now. "Is she okay?" "She's fine, T, it's that...she's never seen you angry"

"Oh, yeah. I suppose she hasn't" Trevor said, reflecting on the last couple of rampages he'd gone on. "What's your point?"

"Well, Trevor, what's going to happen when she sees that side of you?"

"She-Cassidy loves me the way I am!" Trevor was getting upset.

"But the way you are _to her_ isn't really the way you are"

"Get the fuck out of here" Trevor was yelling and spitting and walking towards Michael threateningly, raising his fist as if to hit him. Just then Cassidy walked into Trevor's trailer. "God this place is so gross" she muttered. It was like Trevor melted. His stern, angry expression softened and he immediately lowered his hand. Michael was in awe, he thought of something else. Something really fucking stupid. He pulled a pistol and aimed it at Trevor.

"Jesus fucking fuck, Mikey" Trevor yelled and pulled his own pistol and pointed it directly at Michael's face. "What the fuck!?" Cassidy yelped

"Trevor put that away" she said, her voice trembled slightly. Trevor didn't move. "Please Trevor. I don't want anyone getting hurt"

He slowly put the gun away, but didn't break eye contact with Michael.

Nobody fully understood what happened that day, but that's when Cassidy realized she had enough power over this lunatic to keep him in check.

Michael left the trailer, making note to talk about this with Cassidy later.

"Thank you Trevor" Cassidy smiled "I'm going to visit Lester, alright?"

"Okay"

As she left she could have swore she heard a sob, but it was probably just her imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Lester"

"Cassidy!" Lester beamed "I haven't seen you for so long! You need to visit me more" he was gushing his affections toward her.

"Lester, do you remember that day, three months ago when you were….checking me out?"

Lester smiled shyly "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I mean I don't get much attention from females...or anyone really and I…." he was rambling

"Hush" Cassidy placed a finger to his lips. "Have you heard of pressure points?"

"Well yeah, C, they're useful for combat and stuff right?"

"Sure, yeah. Well, there's a different type of pressure point. I was born with the rare ability to see pressure points on a target's body at will. Many scholars travel and train for years to even be able to see them"

Lester looked intrigued "Can't you look up a diagram?" he asked. "Yes but those are general pressure points, located on the same spot on everyone and not nearly as effective as personalized ones"

"So you can see pressure points specific to a person's body which do more damage than the ones that everyone has?" Lester frowned "sounds like bullshit to be honest"

"I know. I will not be performing a pain point on you" Cassidy said. Lester looked really confused now "what are you planning?"

"A pleasure point" she grinned "if you're up for it"

"I suppose" he sighed

"I hope I'm not agreeing to anything too ridiculous-" he was cut off abruptly by a gasp. His breath hitched in his throat. All she did was touch his arm. She took his left wrist and lightly rubbed small circles on it.

He squirmed. It was so weird, there was nothing touching the parts that she was stimulating. And yet it was much better than anything he'd ever felt-which was limited to his own hand.

He could barely breathe. It felt _amazing_. "F-f-fuck" he groaned he wanted to ask how this worked, but could only moan incoherently. He leaned back and enjoyed the strange sensation in his dick being caused by light stroking of his wrist. It made no sense in his mind-to be fair nothing did at that moment.

His body was shaking and there were tears welling in his eyes. It was such an intense feeling. She stopped stroking his wrist, and he couldn't form words so he just whined his distress.

"Shush. I'm moving on to a stronger spot" she whispered. Stronger? There was more?

Cassidy traced her finger to a small spot on his clavicle and then began to rubin small circles. Lester's entire body tensed and he threw his head back in bliss. There was sweat on his brow and he was biting his knuckles to keep quiet.

She stopped again this time he didn't make a sound. He just looked at her helplessly. He was putty in her hands. "I forgot to mention that there's going to be a mess in your pants, if you catch my drift. Are you okay with that? I can pause and you can take 'em off-" he cut her off by taking her hand and putting it back on his clavicle. The way his hands were shaking when he went to grab hers was quite pleasing, she liked seeing him happy.

She continued stroking his clavicle. His entire body was stiff as a board, every muscle was tensed. A tear ran down his cheek. She could have finished this a while ago, but he let her keep teasing him, and she sincerely enjoyed it. Finally she ended it. He bit his knuckles to stifle his moaning but a little noise escaped. He was completely out of breath and gasping for air. When he could finally breathe, he spoke: "Cassidy, what the actual fuck?"

"Just one of my many talents. Do you still think it's bullshit? I can do it again…"

"NO! I'm actually exhausted. That was the most intense pleasure I have ever felt. I saw stars. But I might take you up on that some other time"

Cassidy just smiled. Lester was almost dozing off, he really is tired. "I'm going to let you rest"she said.

"Stay with me" he whispered "it's the least I can do"

"No" she said sternly. "Okay well at least come kiss me goodnight" he said. Well, fuck it, it'll just be his forehead. Cassidy went over and bent down to kiss him, as she did he wrapped his arms around her. Anxiety and panic filled her and she instinctively hit him. Knocked him right out.

"Oh, Cassidy" she said to herself as she started to cry "why can't you just get over your past. You're starting over. Don't fuck it up"

She stayed the night. After all, she did just knock him unconscious, it was the least she could do.


End file.
